


Actions and Reactions

by MrsLionheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Dorks, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLionheart/pseuds/MrsLionheart
Summary: A small oneshot in which Lance is fed up with their constant arguing, is confused about some "things" he feels and Keith simply thinks actions speak louder than words and eventually gets Lance to understand "things" better :3
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Actions and Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@/nekolmart on IG](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40%2Fnekolmart+on+IG).



> this small oneshot is dedicated to the amazing @/nekolmart on instagram and inspired by a drawing I commissioned from her! Go and check out her stunning works and give her some love!! <3 <3 <3

"Fine! Whatever, Mullet!" Lance yells and turns around, ready to leave Keith's room before he adds. "I'm not gonna put up with this anymore. I'm done with your stubbornness and that you never listen to your teammates—never listen to  _ me _ !"

He throws his hands up for emphasis, so done with their current fight.

"Oh, really? Guess what!  _ I'm  _ the leader of this team and it's still  _ me  _ that decides what happens and what doesn’t. So get over it, Lance!" Keith shouts back and Lance bites his tongue as he stops dead in his tracks, tries to not retort something mean. He's better than that. He can keep himself in check, think about what to say. He's not the same hothead their team leader is.

But goddamn, how much Lance wants to shout back at him. How much he wants to make Keith realize that he's trying to help and that Lance is not just arguing with him because he's bored or whatever.

Lance is actually and honestly fed up with their constant fighting, their heated arguments, and how often they clash together because of nonsense. Sometimes it's one word or a sentence one of them says. Sometimes it's a look one gives the other. And sometimes it's simply because they're both exhausted from a fight and need to let off some steam.

But Lance is done. He doesn't want to fight anymore, he just wants to—

Huh. What exactly is it that he wants?

Lance bites his lower lip and rolls his eyes, back turned toward his leader as he cocks his hips to one side and crosses his arms over his chest.

He's been wondering for longer now. Lance has asked himself what the strange feeling in his chest means that has appeared after their last talk. The time when Lance encouraged Keith to be their leader and that Black has chosen him for a reason. The moment his hand was resting on Keith’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body seeping through the thin fabric of his black shirt.

And now every time they fight he hates it. Every time they shout at each other, Lance feels this heavy pressing feeling in his chest. The feeling of his heart being crushed, being squeezed until it hurts and goddamn, it  _ does  _ hurt like hell.

Lance can't tell what it is but he knows it has to mean  _ something _ . The way his chest feels too tight whenever Keith smiles or laughs. The feeling of his heart swelling and almost bursting with excitement, with pride when he watches their leader perform a breathtaking fight. Whether it is with Black or in close range combat with one of his swords.

Lance thinks back to when they've started to get along really good, to when one could say they were becoming friends. But these last days it all has gotten worse again and Lance feels helpless.

He wants the growing feeling of fondness he felt just days ago toward Keith back. The feeling of safety he gets whenever the raven-haired boy is around. The feeling of… yeah, of  _ comfort  _ Lance feels, washing over him like a wave, engulfing him like a cozy blanket.

Lance sighs loudly before he tips his head back and tries to soothe his nerves. After taking a deep breath, he turns around and looks right at Keith. The Black Paladin stares back at him, a deep frown on his lips and a fire in his eyes that Lance almost backs down. Almost.

“Listen, I don’t wanna tell you how to lead. I… I just thought that… maybe…” Lance starts but as he notices Keith’s jaw working, the muscles tensing and releasing in waves, he realizes that he doesn’t have a chance to get through to him like that. The next sigh sounds heavily defeated.

“Ah, nevermind… I’ll leave then. See ya, dude,” he mumbles instead, shoots Keith one last glance—and there Lance notices something. A brief expression he can’t quite grasp. It’s as if Lance sees a fleeting sign of fear or panic in Keith’s eyes but he’s too tired to give it a thought, so instead, he turns around once again that evening to leave Keith’s room for good.

“Lance…” Keith breathes, it’s barely above a whisper.

And then things happen fast. Lance takes another step forward, reaches out with his right hand to place it on the panel beside the door.

But before his fingers touch the cold surface, he hears brisk steps, and the next thing he feels are Keith’s strong arms closing around his middle.

Lance freezes, needs a moment to realize what exactly is happening and as his mind slowly processes the situation, he draws in a sharp breath. His right hand still hovering mid-air, slowly sinks back down and Keith scoots even closer behind him, pressing his chest tighter against Lance’s back. Warmth radiates off of Keith in waves, sends a pleasant shiver down Lance’s spine.

Breathing is hard at that moment. Lance hears his heartbeat pounding heavily in his ears, feels his cheeks burn, and the heat starts to spread over his whole face, even to the tips of his ears.

He doesn’t dare to say a word. Lance just stands there, utterly silent, not even able to breathe.

Keith shifts slightly, Lance feels him leaning his chin against his shoulder and—is Keith trying to hook it over Lance’s shoulder?

Lance eventually dares to take a look as he snaps his gaze to the side. Keith’s eyes are closed, his eyebrows pinched in concentration.

‘No,  _ determination’  _ Lance thinks.

“Keith…” he whispers instead and Keith pulls his arms tighter, almost too tight but Lance takes it as it is. His heart is hammering wildly against his ribcage, hard and heavy. His hands feel sweaty and—is it hot in Keith’s room?

Yes. Yes, Keith must’ve definitely turned up the heat earlier.

Lance doesn’t know how to explain the heat he feels inside otherwise. He still doesn’t know how to read  _ all the other things _ he feels.

The shivers running down his spine. The beats his heart skips every time he feels Keith’s chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. And the butterflies racing in his belly—

And then, it dawns on him.

Sweeps him off his feet as it hits him like a tidal wave.

  
  


_ Oh. _

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this story and enjoyed our boys being the dorks they are! <3 <3  
> Pls leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it! <3


End file.
